Quiero ser sólo para ti
by leontinees
Summary: Incluso en un mundo paralelo, los sentimientos son los mismos, aunque sea en la escuela para chicos Akatsuki. El anhelo de algo más que lujuria está a flor de piel... SasoDei con lime, no llega a lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**QUIERO SER SÓLO PARA TI**

**Naruto**_ fue creado por Masashi Kishimoto y bla, bla, bla._

* * *

**Ep. 1:**

En la escuela Akatsuki, un prestigioso internado para varones situado en Amegakure, ocurrían muchas cosas de las que nadie llegaba a enterarse. Todos sus alumnos eran herederos de grandes empresas, artistas, científicos, políticos y etc. La escuela estaba dirigida por un Consejo Estudiantil, que se encargaba de controlar a los estudiantes y (tratar de) mantener el orden, cuya formación era así:

_**Pain**__ = presidente, 3º secundaria superior_

_**Konan**__ = vicepresidenta, 3º __secundaria _superior

_**Sasori**__ = vigilante de las instalaciones, 2º __secundaria _superior

_**Deidara**__ = organizador de eventos, 2º __secundaria _superior

_**Hidan**__ = delegado de asuntos morales, 2º __secundaria _superior

_**Kakuzu**__ = tesorero, 2º __secundaria _superior

_**Itachi**__ = relaciones públicas, 1º __secundaria _superior

_**Kisame**__ = relaciones públicas, 1º __secundaria _superior

_**Zetsu**__ = secretario, 3º __secundaria _básica

_**Tobi**__ = secretario, 3º __secundaria _básica

¿Cómo había logrado una chica ser aceptada en una escuela para varones? Primeramente demostrando su valía, siendo la mejor alumna del internado Akatsuki después de Pain. También estaba el pequeño detalle de que su madre fuese prima de la madre de Pain, cuya familia era _casualmente_ la que dirigía la escuela...

El prestigioso internado Akatsuki para varones tenía amplias zonas para estudio y deporte, además de ofrecer varios clubs para que los alumnos se entretuvieran con otras actividades. La residencia era de lo más lujosa, ofreciendo habitaciones de dos y cuatro ocupantes; tan sólo los estudiantes de último curso podían optar a una habitación individual. Los de la secundaria básica eran agrupados en cuartos de tres o seis.

Éstas y otras normas eran estrechamente vigiladas por el Consejo Estudiantil de Akatsuki. Pero ya se sabe, quien hace la ley hace la trampa: aunque estaba prohibido dormir en una habitación que no fuera la propia, entre ellos sabían que Konan dormía con Pain (y lo que no es dormir, también); aunque estaba prohibido salir del internado por la noche, todos sabían que Itachi y Kisame se iban de fiesta; y aunque estaba prohibido acaparar los baños comunes, todos sabían que Sasori y Deidara lo hacían cuando les daba la gana. De igual forma Tobi y Zetsu, por el mero hecho de pertenecer al Consejo Estudiantil, no tenían que compartir la habitación con nadie más.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Comenzaba un nuevo día. Como cada mañana, un atractivo pelirrojo se despertó temprano con la intención de darse un relajante baño caliente antes de iniciar la jornada. Bajó de la litera que ocupaba a la izquierda de la habitación y fue a despertar a su compañero rubio, que dormía en la litera de enfrente (debajo de las camas había un armario y un escritorio para estudiar, cuestión de ahorrar espacio). Como siempre, estaba hecho un revoltijo en las sábanas, agarrado a la almohada con brazos y piernas, como si abrazara algo en sueños.

- Deidara, levántate - le dijo a su compañero con tono frío mientras le sacudía - Ya es de día.

- Mmmm... déjame cinco minutos más... - masculló el rubio adormilado.

- ¡Levanta de una vez! - Sasori le cogió de un tobillo y tiró de él hasta que medio cuerpo estuvo colgando de la litera - No me gusta que me hagan esperar - dijo sin atender a los gritos de su compañero.

- ¡Ay, que me caigo! - Deidara agarró sus manos fuertemente a las sábanas, mientras sus pies se agitaban en el aire buscando un punto de apoyo - Danna, no tienes corazón - dijo cuando finalmente logró sostenerse contra el armario y trepar de nuevo a la cama.

- Lo que tú digas - el comentario pareció molestarle - Pero date prisa en bajar al baño, o me iré sin ti.

- ¿Eh? ¡No, espera! - el chico le dio un par de patadas a la manta - ¡Ya voy, ya voy! - cogió sus cosas de aseo y algo de ropa y siguió al pelirrojo - ¿Por qué siempre estás de tan mal humor por la mañana?

- Será porque me paso la noche aguantando cómo gimes al dormir - el rubio se sonrojó - Ya me imagino qué es lo que sueñas...

- Lo... lo siento, es que... - no se atrevía a mirarle a la cara - Bueno, ¿y a ti qué te importa lo que sueño? Al menos no finjo ser un trozo de madera sin sentimientos como los que tallas en el club.

El pelirrojo le echó una mirada asesina que hizo que Deidara se arrepintiera (a medias) de haberlo dicho, porque pensar, lo pensaba. Ninguno dijo nada más hasta que llegaron al baño. Como cada mañana, Sasori cerró la puerta con llave para que no entrara nadie más, y así tenerlo entero para ellos dos. Los dos chicos se quitaron en silencio el pijama (Sasori sólo llevaba un pantalón que a poco se le escurría por las caderas, Deidara nada más usaba bóxer). Varias veces los ojos del rubio se escaparon al esbelto cuerpo de su compañero, su firme torso, sus delgados brazos, su blanco trasero... Deidara apartó la vista, temeroso de que Sasori se diera cuenta y se enfadara.

¿Pero cómo evitarlo? Se moría de ganas por poseer ese cuerpo. Sasori, su frío y tan sexy compañero de habitación. El chico del que se había enamorado casi al instante de conocerle, el chico por el que sufría su corazón al saber que nunca lograría que se fijara en él de la misma forma. No por nada tenía locas a todas las chicas de los alrededores, aunque Sasori no les prestaba más atención que la que le prestaba a Deidara (el rubio también tenía sus propias fans, lamentablemente ninguna de cabello rojo). Ah, si el pelirrojo supiera que era con él con quien soñaba cada noche, que era él quien en sueños le hacía gemir...

Después de hacer sus cosas mañaneras y lavarse bien, ambos se metieron en la bañera caliente.

- Ah, qué a gusto se está... - Sasori echó la cabeza para atrás, con los codos sobre el borde, y se revolvió el cabello mojado con una mano haciendo que salpicaran algunas gotitas.

- Sí... mucho - el rubio no había perdido detalle de los movimientos de su compañero, a pesar de que intentaba no mirarle.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó el mayor sin demasiado interés - Apenas nos acabamos de meter en el agua y ya estás colorado.

- Sí, es que el agua está... muy caliente - Sasori se levantó un poco y se le acercó - ¿¡Qué haces!

- Iba a abrir el grifo de agua fría que está detrás de ti - se extrañó él - No quiero que te desmayes aquí y tener que llevarte a la habitación.

- No te preocupes, de todas formas ya me salgo - Deidara se había puesto "nervioso" al sentir su cuerpo desnudo y mojado tan cerca del suyo - Hoy no me apetece estarme tanto rato - salió con prisa porque no quería que el pelirrojo se fijara en la parte baja de su cuerpo.

- Como quieras - ruido de agua detrás suyo - Entonces me salgo yo también.

Deidara suspiró por lo bajo y empezó a vestirse, tratando de no pensar en ese cuerpo que era una obra de arte en sí mismo, desnudo y mojado, emergiendo de la bañera. Sus manos se movieron torpes sobre la ropa, pensando en cuánto le gustaría quitársela al pelirrojo y satisfacer la lujuria que le provocaba. Cuando estuvieron vestidos, Sasori abrió la puerta del baño y salieron. Como de costumbre, ya tres o cuatro alumnos estaban allí esperando a que les dejaran entrar. Ninguno se había molestado en llamarles, porque de todas formas sabían que no les iban a hacer caso.

- Que todas las mañanas igual... - murmuró uno por lo bajo - Se aprovechan porque son del Consejo Estudiantil, todos son unos gallitos.

- Pues yo prefiero que cierren la puerta, no sea que algún día entre alguien y vea sin querer lo que estarán haciendo - contestó otro.

- ¿Qué insinúas? - susurró un tercero - ¿Crees que esos dos...?

Sasori, que lo había escuchado todo, se giró y les fulminó con la mirada. Todos se callaron al momento, pero en cuanto ellos dos se alejaron un poco, algunos cuchicheos todavía llegaron a sus oídos.

- Para mí está claro, esos dos tienen algo.

- De Sasori no estoy tan seguro, pero que Deidara es de ésos... apostaría mi cabeza por ello.

- ¡Pero si los dos tienen un montón de fans pisándoles los talones! De seguro que cada noche se acuestan con una y por la mañana presumen de ello en el baño para que nadie les amoneste...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ya era bastante tarde, y hacía horas que las clases habían terminado; sin embargo, Deidara no regresaba a la habitación. Sasori dejó el libro que estaba estudiando por un momento y se preguntó dónde demonios estaría. Se le hacía muy raro estudiar en completo silencio, pues normalmente el rubio solía estar leyendo algún cómic y riéndose a cada momento. Y era con esa presencia con la que Sasori estaba acostumbrado a concentrarse, aunque resultara contradictorio. Intentó prestar atención a lo que decía el libro, pero no lo conseguía. Con un suspiro de fastidio, se levantó dispuesto a ir a buscar a su compañero, porque si no estaba en la habitación sólo podía estar en un sitio: el aula de arte.

Bajó las escaleras y recorrió los silenciosos pasillos de la escuela hasta que llegó a la clase. Tal como suponía, se veía luz por debajo de la puerta. Sin llamar siquiera, abrió y miró alrededor. Se encontró con la mirada de un sorprendido Deidara, vestido con un mandil y manchado de arcilla, cuya expresión pronto pasó a ser de espanto.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí a estas horas? - le preguntó Sasori.

- ¿Q-q-que qué hago? - tartamudeó Deidara - Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti, danna. Éste es el club de escultura, por si no te has dado cuenta.

- Sé de sobra dónde estoy - contestó el otro molesto - Obviamente, he venido para ver qué estabas haciendo tanto rato.

Y en ese momento, el pelirrojo vio claramente qué era lo que tanto había entretenido a su compañero. Era una escultura de arcilla blanca a tamaño natural, aunque el cabello estaba hecho con arcilla roja al igual que los ojos. La estatua tenía una expresión fría, pero de alguna forma parecía tan real que casi daba la impresión de que fuera a girar a la cabeza y moverse. La sorpresa de Sasori fue inmensa al darse cuenta de que la escultura era su viva imagen... o bueno, casi.

- ¿Qué es eso? - se acercó a la estatua y la contempló - Soy... soy yo.

- ¡Por favor, no te enfades! - el rubio cerró los ojos y juntó las manos en súplica - No es lo que piensas, es que... - no sabía qué decir.

- ¿No es lo que pienso? - eso pareció divertirle y le miró con malicia - ¿Y qué crees tú que he pensando?

Deidara no pudo responder nada, porque aquella diabólica sonrisa le descolocó por completo.

- Está bastante bien, Dei - dijo el mayor, mirando la estatua - Pero para lo que sueles hacer, no se ajusta demasiado a la realidad.

- ¡Es difícil hacer algo así sin tener un modelo! - protestó su amigo, ofendido.

- ¿Cómo que sin modelo? ¿Acaso no me has visto desnudo muchas veces en el baño? - Sasori se acercó y le giró la barbilla para que le mirara directamente a los ojos - Alguna vez me he preguntado qué era lo que tanto mirabas. Si se trataba de esto, podrías habérmelo pedido.

El rubio se sonrojó al saber que su compañero se había percatado de su lascivia. Agradeció por dentro que lo tomara como una referencia artística.

- Claro que te he visto, danna - apartó incómodo la mano de su cara y se alejó de él, concentrándose en su obra - Pero no es lo mismo ver que tocar. Una escultura hay que sentirla, hay que moldearla. En eso hasta el ojo más experto puede equivocarse.

Se escuchó el susurro de la ropa detrás de él, y cuando se giró vio que Sasori se había quitado la camisa. El pelirrojo se acercó de nuevo hasta él y comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones con una mano, con la otra cogió una de las manos manchadas de arcilla de Deidara y la posó sobre su pecho.

- Una obra imperfecta no es digna de ti, Dei - hizo que deslizara la mano por su piel - Así que corrígela. Toca todo lo que quieras.

- En serio, no creo que esto sea necesario... - pero ardía en deseos de hacerlo, a juzgar por lo sonrojado que estaba.

- Vamos, no te cortes - terminó de quitarse los pantalones y le dedicó otra de sus sonrisas diabólicas - A fin de cuentas es arte, y yo también sé lo que es volcar el alma en una obra.

El pelirrojo le estaba brindando la excusa perfecta, y Deidara decidió aprovecharla. Apoyó ambas manos sobre los pectorales de Sasori, y lentamente al principio, acarició toda la zona superior de su cuerpo, notando los firmes músculos bajo sus dedos. Recorrió su clavícula y su cuello, cogiendo ambos ángulos de la cara entre sus manos. Sin poder evitarlo, acarició con los pulgares las mejillas de su compañero. Luego deslizó sus dedos entre su cabello rojo como la sangre. Pero cuando se encontró con la fría y penetrante mirada de Sasori, se vio incapaz de sostenerla. Sus manos bajaron veloces hasta su vientre, donde recorrió los músculos de su estómago uno a uno.

- Tu corazón late muy rápido, Dei - lo susurró en su oído - Y tu respiración se ha acelerado. ¿Significa eso que te sirvo de modelo para la obra de arte?

- Tú eres la obra de arte, danna - se le escapó al menor - Yo sólo puedo crear una copia - se detuvo al llegar a los calzoncillos, y tragó saliva.

- Adelante, continúa - su voz sonaba como si tuviera ganas de reírse - Estoy a tu entera disposición - le agarró con firmeza de la muñeca e hizo que metiera sus dedos por la goma que los sujetaba - Toca todo lo que quieras.

- A veces eres muy cruel, ¿lo sabías? - suavemente, cogió el borde de la prenda con ambas manos y la fue bajando, hasta que toda la anatomía de Sasori quedó a la vista - Ciertamente, mi estatua no te hace justicia. Lamento haberte desmerecido, Sasori - comenzó a acariciar su miembro de arriba abajo, comprobando su forma y tamaño.

- Supongo que por esta vez puedo perdonarte - no pareció inmutarse con las caricias del rubio, aunque las disfrutaba - Pero tengo curiosidad por saber por qué precisamente me elegiste a mí para modelar.

- Eso no puedo decírtelo - Deidara se dio la vuelta y deslizó las manos por la espalda del pelirrojo, masajeando los tensos músculos hasta bajar al trasero - Es secreto profesional.

El rubio decidió que Sasori tenía que irse cuanto antes, porque si no, no sería capaz de reprimir sus impulsos y se abalanzaría sobre su boca y su cuerpo, y no por fervor artístico precisamente. Puede que él se mantuviera frío e impasible en aquella situación, pero el cuerpo de Deidara era todo lo contrario.

- Ya es suficiente, danna - dijo con voz ahogada - Gracias por colaborarme, puedes irte. Yo no tardaré.

- ¿Estás seguro? - una mueca en su cara pareció entre sorprendida y maliciosa - Puedo quedarme cuanto necesites, Dei... - empezó a vestirse.

- Sí, en serio - intentó sonreír - Te avisaré cuando esté terminada, por si quieres verla. Pero hasta entonces, te pido que no vuelvas a entrar aquí.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Aquella noche fue malísima para el pobre Deidara. Por si no tenía bastante ya con Sasori durmiendo a un par de metros y provocándole sueños y fantasías húmedas constantemente, ahora encima sentía su tacto en las manos. Su piel blanca, fría, tensa... la forma de su cuerpo, los latidos de su corazón, las fibras de sus músculos... Lo había recorrido entero, incluso su parte más masculina había estado entre sus dedos de escultor. Y ahora no podía dejar de pensar en eso, de anhelar volver a sentirlo, no sólo entre sus manos sino contra su cuerpo. No sentirlo sólo con el tacto, sino pegado a su piel.

En medio de la noche, una de sus fantasías le invadió por completo. Soñó que Sasori se levantaba de su cama y trepaba hasta su litera, haciéndola crujir por el peso de ambos. El pelirrojo alzaba la sábana y se metía en la cama con él. Luego le apartaba el cabello de la cara, y llevaba sus labios hasta su cuello, justo donde latía el pulso. Un gemido escapaba de la garganta de Deidara, lo que hacía que su compañero sonriera con malicia.

Con una mano, Sasori le sujetaba de la barbilla como había hecho en el aula de arte, y después buscaba su boca. Sus labios se posaban sobre los suyos, pero no se notaban fríos como era él normalmente, sino calientes. La lengua del pelirrojo invadía su boca, haciendo que más gemidos se oyeran en la habitación. Entonces Sasori se giraba para colocarse encima de él, y mientras le seguía besando, su otra mano bajaba hasta su entrepierna. Él empezaba a jugar con ella, acariciándola con un cuidado impropio de su compañero, torturándole con lo que le estaba haciendo.

Y entonces, cuando ya le quedaba poco para correrse, Sasori se detenía. Casi podía escuchar su risa maliciosa cuando él protestaba con un gemido, triste por no terminar lo que había empezado. En su sueño él intentaba sujetarle para retenerle a su lado y que llegaran hasta el final, pero de una forma u otra su compañero lograba escaparse entre los vapores del sueño. Y cuando despertó aquella mañana, se encontró como siempre agarrado de pies y manos a la almohada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ep. 2:**

Algo era distinto esa mañana. Deidara lo notó enseguida, ya que en lugar de tener medio cuerpo colgando fuera de la cama (XD), estaba bien arrebujado en la manta. Miró a la izquierda de la habitación, donde estaba la litera de su compañero, y vio la cabellera roja destacando sobre las sábanas color arena. Al parecer estaba dormido.

- ¿Sasori-danna? - le llamó bajito - ¿Estás despierto?

- No - dijo el mayor sin hacerle caso y con su habitual tono frío - Te acabas de callar por primera vez en toda la noche, así que déjame dormir.

- Lo siento - se disculpó él - ¿Pero no deberíamos ir a ducharnos? Se nos va a hacer tarde para ir a clase.

- Deidara, hazte un favor y cómprate alguna revista X - se giró a medias en la cama para mirarle, se le veía algo enfadado - Creo que soñar con tanto sexo y no practicarlo te está afectando a la cabeza. Por si no te acuerdas, hoy es domingo - y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

- ¿Eh? Pues es verdad, qué despiste - iba a decirle algo más, pero se quedó fascinado por la imagen de Sasori durmiendo - Verdaderamente, eres una obra de arte.

Apenas lo susurró, pero estaba seguro que su compañero lo había oído, ya que una mueca casi imperceptible frunció sus labios por un instante. ¡Y es que se veía tan bello...! Deidara no recordaba haberle visto nunca antes así, ya que Sasori dormía de cara a la pared, y eso que compartían habitación desde el curso pasado. Para no molestarle, el rubio bajó de la cama intentando no hacer ruido y se vistió (el baño no le motivaba si su danna no le acompañaba). Bajó al comedor para desayunar algo, y en una mesa vio a Itachi y Kisame; se sentó con ellos.

- Buenos días... - les dijo sin muchas ganas.

- Hola. ¿Cómo es que Sasori no está contigo hoy? - se extrañó Itachi.

- ¿Es que acaso habéis discutido? - preguntó Kisame.

- Tú siempre quieres que todo el mundo se pelee - con una mueca irritada - No, no nos ha pasado nada. Únicamente está cansado, dice que no le dejo descansar por las noches.

Itachi y Kisame pusieron cara de estar imaginándose cosas.

- ¿Eh? ¡No me miréis así, no es lo que estáis pensando! - se sonrojó - Al parecer... mis sueños no son todo lo privados que querría.

- Eso te pasa por no practicar - Itachi comprendió al momento - ¿Por qué no te vienes esta noche con nosotros a la ciudad? Con lo bonito que eres seguro que ligas, y si no, te puedo prestar a alguna de mis chicas que son todas unas expertas.

- ¿Q-que soy qué? - a Deidara no acababa de gustarle el adjetivo - Pero sí, no es mala idea. A fin de cuentas, estoy algo aburrido... necesito salir y divertirme un poco, o se me contagiará el carácter de Sasori. ¿Y cómo es eso de que me prestarías una de tus chicas? Yo solito puedo ligarme una cuando quiera.

- Tranquilo, tan sólo lo decía por ayudar - el Uchiha sonrió perversamente - A mí no me importa que sean infieles, porque siempre regresan conmigo... saben quién es el mejor. Aunque si las chicas no te interesan, pídele ayuda a Kisame.

- Pues a mí sí me molesta que se metan en mi territorio de caza - gruñó el aludido - Oye Deidara, si ves algún chico bonito como tú y te gusta, no dudes en pedirme consejo. Pero a los que son míos ni te acerques, ¿entendido?

- ¿Pero qué demonios os pasa a los dos? - su cara estaba como un tomate - Solamente he dicho que quiero distraerme un rato, no que vaya a tirarme a nadie.

- Lo siento, creí entender que ése era el problema con Sasori - se disculpó Kisame.

El rubio no se puso más rojo porque ya no era posible, pero aguantando las risitas mal disimuladas de sus amigos, se concentró en comerse su desayuno. Qué niñatos creídos, ¡hablarle así a él, que era un año mayor! Pero debía admitir que aunque fueran un año menores, ya parecían tener más experiencia de la vida que él. Iban por ahí haciendo lo que querían, divirtiéndose cuando les daba la gana y preocupándose sólo cuando había que hacerlo. Pero eso no hacía que fueran más maduros, en eso Deidara les ganaba. Y es que un amor no correspondido obligaba a madurar mucho...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sasori estaba ardiendo de furia. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacerle esto? Deidara se había ido de fiesta sin pedirle permiso, ¡y encima con los salidos de Itachi y Kisame! Pensaba en eso mientras cogía una cazadora y salía corriendo a la calle, decidido a plantarse en el local en el que estaban y sacar al rubio de allí aunque fuese a rastras. Pero en cuanto puso un pie en el exterior y sintió la brisa revolver sus cabellos de sangre, se detuvo de repente y pareció recuperar la cordura.

- ¿Pero qué demonios estoy haciendo? - se puso una mano en la frente - Esto es ridículo, Dei no me pertenece, puede hacer lo que quiera. No es de mi propiedad - se repitió a sí mismo.

Tal vez ése fuera el problema, que no lo era, pero Sasori quería que lo fuese. Adoraba esos cabellos robados al sol, ese rostro andrógino tan dulce, esos ojos tan claros... por no hablar del resto de su cuerpo. Él sabía que también le gustaba a Deidara, porque era igual de bello (no es que fuese presumido, era simplemente que no estaba ciego), pero no lograba descubrir si su compañero sentía algo más por él aparte de lujuria. No es que fuera un problema, Sasori se moría de ganas por poseer el cuerpo del rubio como había empezado a hacerlo tantas noches mientras él dormía, pero no era suficiente. Necesitaba que también le amase como le amaba él.

Decidió no volver al internado. Ya que había salido, daría un paseo para aclararse las ideas. ¿Por qué tenía que haberse enamorado, y precisamente de Deidara? No importaba que fuera un hombre o una mujer, de lo que se había enamorado era de su alma. Su alma cálida, amable, divertida; un alma como Sasori nunca había tenido. Su carácter infantil le irritaba, pero en el fondo (muy en el fondo) le hacía reír; su forma de comportarse, tan despreocupada, chocaba con la forma de ser de Sasori, tan fría y seria, pero eso le gustaba. Todos los fallos que normalmente le sacaba a Deidara a la cara, en su interior los valoraba. No había nada que quisiera cambiar en él.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

No se encontraba a gusto, echaba de menos a su compañero pelirrojo. Deidara miró alrededor y no vio más que un local repleto de gente bailando y divirtiéndose, y se preguntó por qué él no podía hacer lo mismo. Itachi estaba sentado en el reservado con cara de niño malo, recibiendo las atenciones de cuatro chicas que no dejaban de seducirle; Kisame estaba en una esquina medio oculto en la penumbra, lamiéndole el cuello a un muchacho que parecía a punto de desmayarse de gusto. Los dos habían intentado echarle una mano e integrarle en el ambiente, pero al ver que pronto Deidara conseguía compañía sin esfuerzo, le desearon suerte y se dedicaron a sus propios asuntos.

Deidara conversó con algunos chicos y chicas, bailó con ellos en la pista y por un rato todo fue bien. ¡Se estaba divirtiendo! Pero cuando el ambiente pasó a más y una chica le dio un mordisco juguetón en la oreja, decidió que ya era suficiente para él. Quería volver al internado, y así se lo hizo saber a Itachi y Kisame. Ellos le miraron con cara rara, medio apenados y medio extrañados, pero quizás comprendieron demasiado bien lo que pasaba por el corazón de su amigo y asintieron; Itachi incluso se ofreció a acompañarle de vuelta, porque no era seguro andar solo por las calles a esas horas. Deidara les agradeció la preocupación pero rechazó, lo último que quería era que se les estropeara la noche por su culpa.

Así que se despidieron. Afortunadamente el local no estaba muy lejos del internado, porque si no Deidara se habría perdido, fijo. A la ida habían tomado el camino del parque, y el rubio tomó ese mismo camino a la vuelta. Cuando llevaba caminando unos quince minutos y todavía le quedaban otros quince, un grupo de tres o cuatro muchachos le salió al paso. Él los ignoró, a pesar de que empezaron a silbarle y decirle cosas subidas de tono, y siguió como si nada. Pensó que habían pasado de largo, hasta que notó que alguien le agarraba de un brazo.

**Chico 1:** Oye tú, eres bastante lindo - le dijo como burlándose - Pero mis amigos y yo no nos aclaramos. ¿Eres un chico o una chica?

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa? - Deidara liberó su brazo y se dio la vuelta - Déjame en paz.

**Chico 2:** Ya veis, yo tenía razón - se puso delante de él - Ésos no son buenos modales, niño bonito.

- Tampoco lo son molestar a la gente en plena calle.

**Chico 3:** Pobrecito, le hemos molestado - uno se le colgó de un hombro, parecía bastante bebido - Venga, no te enfades. Tómate algo con nosotros...

- No me interesa, gracias - se lo quitó de encima y retrocedió unos pasos, la cosa empezaba a pintar mal - Ya es muy tarde, debo volver a...

**Chico 4:** No seas así, niño bonito - el cuarto le sujetó del brazo, parecía más sobrio que los otros - Vamos a divertirnos por ahí, seguro que lo pasamos bien... entre todos.

La respuesta de Deidara fue empujarle con todas sus fuerzas, tirándole al suelo arenoso, y salir corriendo. ¡Tenía miedo! El tono con el que se lo había dicho no fue amistoso precisamente, sino... avaricioso, casi dándole una orden, y él no tenía ganas de averiguar qué clase de diversión le proponía. Quería escapar, escapar y refugiarse en su habitación junto a su querido Sasori! Unos gritos detrás suyo le indicaron que le perseguían, y no tardó en sentir que alguien se abalanzaba sobre él, apartándole del camino y haciéndolos caer sobre la hierba. Deidara le dio un puñetazo en la cara al tipo, quitándoselo de encima, pero sus amigos llegaron también para ayudarle. Uno le dio una patada en el estómago, aprovechando que estaba en el suelo. El rubio rodó como pudo hasta un árbol y se levantó, pero no tuvo tiempo de esquivar el golpe que recibió en la mejilla y cayó contra el árbol. Un nuevo puñetazo fue a parar a su boca, pero fue el último.

- Vosotros, rezad lo que sepáis, porque os va a hacer falta - la voz de Sasori helaría el fuego del infierno.

Uno de los chicos estaba a punto de lanzarse contra Deidara, pero el pelirrojo le agarró de la ropa antes de que se le acercara y le mandó rodando bien lejos. Le dio un par de puñetazos bien dados en la cara al segundo, que empezó a lloriquear por el dolor. El que había recibido el golpe de Deidara estaba por levantarse, así que Sasori le dio unas cuantas patadas coléricas en el estómago y en la espalda, dejándolo incapaz de moverse. El último, al ver el panorama, decidió que era mejor largarse de allí, pero nada más se giró sintió un tremendo golpe en la base de su cuello, y cayó desmayado al suelo.

- Maldita escoria... - se dirigió hacia el que había quitado casi de encima de Deidara, dispuesto a machacarle por haber tocado a su compañero, pero una voz le distrajo.

- Da-danna... - llamó el chico, con una lágrima en la voz - Déjales ya, por favor. No lo hagas.

- Dei, ¿estás bien? - se acercó a él, y por primera vez el rubio le vio realmente angustiado - Dímelo, ¿no te han hecho nada? Porque si es así... - se le notaba la ira en la voz.

- No... no te preocupes, sólo estoy un poco magullado - quiso levantarse pero sus piernas no le sostuvieron, así que Sasori se lo apoyó en un hombro para ayudarle - Gracias. ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

- Estaba dando una vuelta, y de casualidad te vi correr por el parque. Me extrañó, porque sé lo poco que te gusta. Y luego vi a esos cretinos detrás...

- ¿Te asustaste por mí? - sonrió un poco.

- ... - no respondió - Regresemos a la escuela. Tenemos que ver si te han herido.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Una vez en la habitación Sasori ayudó a Deidara a quitarse la ropa sucia, porque todo el cuerpo le dolía. Luego le dejó un momento para bajar a la enfermería y tomar prestadas algunas cosas. También le ayudó a limpiarse las heridas mojando una toalla en agua caliente, pues se había hecho unos cuantos cortes durante la pelea. Por una vez, la preocupación de Sasori por el cuerpo del rubio no era física sino real.

- ¿Se puede saber qué hacías caminando solo a estas horas, Deidara? - aunque parecía enfadado, fue curando sus heridas con cuidado - ¿Es que no sabes que es peligroso?

- ... Lo siento - se le veía abatido por la regañina.

- ¿No se suponía que habías salido con Itachi y Kisame? - se acercó más a él para limpiarle la cara - En cuanto les vea se van a enterar.

- No fue culpa suya - aseguró - Ellos se ofrecieron a acompañarme, pero yo me negué. No quería cortarles la diversión...

- Entonces lo tienes merecido, por baka - volvió a humedecer la toalla y la pasó por su pecho - ¿No te das cuenta de lo bonito que eres? Resultas una tentación para cualquiera.

_Otra vez me dicen "bonito"_, pensó Deidara acongojado. ¿Es que no existía otro adjetivo en el mundo? Claro que si lo decía Sasori no le molestaba... pero fue la otra cosa que dijo lo que atrajo su interés.

- ¿Soy una tentación para cualquiera? - sonrió divertido - ¿Incluso para ti, danna?

- ... No digas tonterías - dejó la toalla y le pegó una tirita en la mejilla.

El ánimo de Deidara se hundió por completo. Ya se lo imaginaba, que su compañero no tenía corazón, como le había dicho de broma tantas veces. Pero el suyo sufría terriblemente... Sasori pareció darse cuenta de su decaimiento y le acarició la cabeza como si fuera un niño, para sorpresa del rubio. Entonces le sujetó de la barbilla como otras veces.

- Abre la boca, Dei - él no entendió para qué - Tengo que ver si no te han roto nada.

Deidara obedeció y el pelirrojo miró atentamente, pero no vio nada. Sin embargo, cuando ya estaba cerrándola, notó de repente los labios de Sasori sobre los suyos. El rubio cerró los ojos, disfrutando plenamente del contacto a pesar de sus heridas, y pensando si no volvía a estar perdido en alguno de sus sueños nocturnos. La mano de Sasori le sujetó la cara con ternura, haciendo el beso más profundo, hasta que sus lenguas se encontraron y se acariciaron.

- Pues no, parece que todo está bien - dijo Sasori como si nada al terminar el beso - Me alegro de que no me hayas mentido.

- ¿Q-q-qué ha sido lo de ahora? - el escultor aún no sabía si creérselo.

- ¿Lo de ahora? - recogió las cosas del botiquín y se levantó - Pues yo diría que ha sido un beso, Dei. ¿Qué si no? - parecía tan calmado y frío como siempre.

El rubio tenía un gesto de asombro pintado en la cara, y al verlo Sasori suspiró profundamente. Dejó el botiquín sobre la mesa y volvió a agacharse junto a su compañero, mirándole fijamente.

- En algunas cosas, todavía pareces un niño - que no creer que era imposible, Deidara habría jurado que su danna quería reírse - Parece que tendré que decirlo yo primero. Te quiero, Deidara, te quiero desde hace tiempo ya.

- ¿Qué... qué has dicho? - no se atrevía a creérselo, que su querido pelirrojo le estaba diciendo aquellas palabras que tanto había anhelado.

- ¡He dicho que te quiero! - dijo alzando la voz, y esta vez sí que no pudo contener la risa - Ja ja ja, pues sí que... no esperaba que fueras tan difícil de convencer.

- Es... es que... - aquella risa tan angelical le había hechizado, era muy distinta a la sonrisa casi diabólica que le dirigía cuando le torturaba sin saberlo - Sasori, yo... yo también te quiero, casi desde que te conocí, pero siempre has sido tan calmado... parecías tan distante que no sabía...

- Pues no pienso cambiar, ni quiero que tú lo hagas - el mayor le volvió a besar, esta vez un beso suave e inocente - No me gusta que me hagan esperar, y por ti ya lo he hecho demasiado. Nuestra relación no cambiará a ojos de los demás. Pero a partir de ahora, cada vez que te mire impasible, sabrás que estoy deseando cumplir con todo lo que sueñas.

- ¿Literalmente? - el pelirrojo asintió, provocando que Deidara se sonrojara - Danna, eres como mi fantasía hecha realidad. El mito del escultor que se enamora de una obra de arte y ésta cobra vida...

- Eso me recuerda... - volvió a besarle con besos cortitos y húmedos por el cuello - Quiero que te deshagas de esa estatua mía. Rómpela, regálala, conviértela en otra cosa. No me importa lo que hagas, pero deshazte de ella.

- ¿Por qué? - puso voz triste - He trabajado tanto en ella para que fuese como tú...

- Precisamente por eso - parecía estar algo celoso - No quiero que haya otro yo, porque entonces tendría que compartirte, Dei. Además, ya no necesitas esa copia, porque a partir de ahora tienes al original.

Deidara sonrió con dulzura, sabiendo que era verdad. Sólo había un Sasori perfecto en el mundo, y ahora era todo suyo.

**F I N**


End file.
